Journey (PAUSED)
by RandomwriterJ
Summary: A princess? What's so special about her? What's this about being special? Wait, who is traveling with her? An assassin, a spy, a faunus and an ex military personnel oh did we forget her guard? (Not an Academy story) Layla only wants to find herself and help her tribe but what she finds would she really call it herself? Would she claim it? (Rated M for dark themes)
1. Chapter 1

Vacuo a place where people quite literally survived in order to keep going, as most people thought Vacuo was filled with thieves and untrustworthy folks. Although that wasn't necessarily true many believed so. Most people in the city as a whole are deemed as conniving culprits of something in general, this however is not entirely true the people do what they must to survive. Yet, there is a tribe that throws away all those rumors and stereotypes.

Located a little ways from the kingdom planted on the outskirts laid a tribe; a tribe that had it's own morals and believe's sure they did trades and what not with the people of Vacuo but usually they stayed in their own little bubble.

As the wind silently glossed over the dry desert sand, and the moon gave light to the moderate sized tribe the people of the tribe was having a sort of gathering, or maybe a ritual of some sort? The people of the tribe circled around, and joined hands the sound of humming filling each other's eardrums. Each tribesman sporting an sort of mark on there face the art unknown to many yet to them they understood. The humming soon died down as someone broke off from the circle and pranced towards the middle his markings spreading from his face onto his body. The moon howled as the man brought his hand up towards his face his teeth latching onto skin as he gave himself a fresh wound, red metallic liquid leaving his hand and dropping onto the female that laid in the center. The blood hitting her forehead before splitting into four different directions rolling down her head. "Thy Moon bless thee and thou protect ma kin..." The older man stated as his eye's closed and everyone around them began humming again.

After the ceremony the older man with markings all around his body sat with a fresh bandage secured around his hand, his emerald hue's planted on the female with blood stains on her forehead. "Are you prepared?"

"Of course I am.." She spoke with uncertainly, she knew that leaving her tribe would cause her father to worry but so far he was taking it well.

The man with the markings over his body grinned before diving towards his daughter and capturing her in a warm embrace. "I'm going to miss you! It's not everyday a man gets to watch the future queen leave to find herself." The man fought back the tear's that wanted to escape his eye's.

"Dad...it's okay we have been training since I was born for this day plus you know I am coming back as soon as I figure out the land beyond this place and get my crest from mom!" The blonde haired girl mused as she stared at her father her brown pools watching his emerald one's.

"A-ah yea, how about you tell her hi? From me of course.." The older man stood up and his view turned to the wall as he let out a shaky breath. "Just remember to always have senses sharp, and your weapon close besides that honey I am hoping Mr. Leon here will keep you out of danger."

"I-I will tell her! Plus Leon will keep me safe, that doesn't mean I won't care for myself I can fight you know.." The blonde pouted lightly before standing up with her father. "I don't leave until tomorrow anyways."

"As I know..how about you get a good night rest Layla? You'll need it for your adventure tomorrow.." The father could only watch as his daughter left the cabin, his eye's then went towards the person sitting at the table.."Leon as one of my most trusted companions I hope you keep her safe." It wasn't a statement more so a threat and all Leon did was grunt and leave the room. Now left alone the older gentleman turned to his thoughts, he knew this day would come yet despite wishing for her safety the male hoped she stayed the same little girl he raised.

As the moon gave refuge to some night insects a small rose sprouted from the ground.

As morning came Leon and the soon to be queen was off, both figures moving towards the kingdom of Vacuo.

"So my highness, I take it you are aware of what we are doing?" Leon asked his deep voice complimenting the scar on his cheek, his dark brown hair short yet flattering his dark brown eye's.

"Yes, in order to travel to Mistral we need protection of some sort? I take it you have the right type of people for the job?" Layla spoke her eye's going up to Leon's full height, the male was standing at six five maybe six while Layla herself was merely five five.

"Well of course, I wouldn't want us to be stuck with a ragtag bunch of folks but with the budget we have..let's just say we are in for a surprise.." Leon knew Layla wouldn't like people protecting her she could do it herself, but to be safe they needed protection knowing Grimm and bandits could be a handful.

Dressed in a skirt and brown shirt with boots the female kept pushing pass the sand, her hair kept up in a pony tail in case something was to pop off—Layla was skilled in hand to hand combat and sword techniques. Sure people nowadays how fancy weapons but the basics was where the really skill was at especially taking in aura and semblance? Well Layla hadn't unlocked her aura yet nor semblance so there was that going for her, being cooped up in a village really had it's drawbacks. Brown orbs planted on Leon's special weapon.

Leon was one of the few people who left the tribe and did business for her father, he was also one of the best warriors, in the tribe he trained her but what made him special was his weapon and semblance. His weapon was an battle axe that transformed into some sort of ranger weapon it used dust as every other weapon. His weapon fit his build honestly, tall built and has a sort of peach fuzz. Brown eye's carefully gilded around towards his current outfit: it was a simple metal chest plate and underneath was a brown shirt, on his legs was some tight brown pants and to finish it off was his boots.

As the ground began to shake, it broke Layla out of her thoughts as she took in her surroundings she knew the kingdom's recommended pathway was a safer bet but they decided against it as bandits and what not lurked those areas so they took a route not many people took. As the sand began to separate under Layla it took her a moment to realized what was going on, and before she could act her lips separated and she cursed the lack of water for her hoarse throat. "CENTIPEDE GRIMM!" As she yelled she realized she was now facing upside down. Her mind in initial shock as this was the very first time she actually came in contact with something trying to end her life.

It took Leon a couple second's to drop the bag he was carrying, his weapon now free from it's holster. 'Carmen' now firmly into his hands the male switched modes his axe now in range mode as he fired explosive rounds at the Grimm. "PRINCESS!" He shouted watching as the rounds did nothing to it's harden amour.

Layla couldn't help but dangle from the monster's mouth, and in one swift instance she was swung upwards had the Grimm thrown her up to gobble her down easier? She'd know soon enough.

Leon dealt with these type of Grimm's before but it was usually by himself, now he had to look after someone. Someone important. With a battle call, the male felt his aura widen his body flashing green as he noticed an weak spot in the tough skin. It's amour or skin was peeling in one spot, dashing towards the spot the male knew he had minimal time.

As the sun gently kissed the world it hovered over, a loud cry made the sand rumble once more. After a couple of minutes two figure's was seen one unconscious while the other was resting peacefully in the other's arms. Leon didn't have any words about what happened, he couldn't even describe what had transpired in those seconds of battle all he knew was that the Princess was still alive.

-0000-

Inside the trade market many people was scamming and or buying supplies for the upcoming sandstorm that was brewing, some thieves taking advantage of the abundant of people and snatching some items for their own benefit. The trade market wasn't the most preeminent area it lacked many things but being on the outskirts of the kingdom had its effects. The walk ways were narrow and the living area's were barely manageable; insects crawled around like they owned the place some hiding in cracks in some walls or some discarded trash that rested on the floor.

Many when they first came, was met with this and was taken back a bit, but as they ventured deeper they distinguished the change that occurred as they buildings and roads got better. Maybe it was a form of Economic class system? The lower class being the traders in a way as middle class was people with decent jobs while the high class obviously had it the best.

As Leon walked through the narrow pathways his eye's darted to some people chained up from head to toe, not to be surprised most of them was a breed of faunus and that wasn't generally abnormal faunus's were prone to discrimination and abuse some even being sold off as slaves now. Leon couldn't help but feel some type of emotion since he knew first hand what they was about to go through.

Leon knew where to meet the people they hired that didn't mean it was any less tiring they was barely peaking the middle class there meet up spot was in the high class, well at the beginning of it. Despite that he just hoped they few were getting along.

-0000-

Four figure's sat in different sections, each giving off an ominous vibe resulting in everyone in the bar to drink in silence.

* * *

_**Sooo, this is it! My new project I am working on! Despite the slow start it will be picking up soon and although the canon characters aren't in it YET doesn't mean they won't be mentioned or anything. Anyways see ya guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes turned into hours and to Leon's dismay Layla was still submerged into slumber. So to pass time around, he thought about what materialized during the Grimm attack. Letting a sigh part his lips the man bought his hand up to massage his temple, he knew what he did didn't really stop the creature nor slay it instead it was what the female did..and how she easily took it down. His dark brown eyes traveled towards the sleeping female's weapon..it was a plain sword to the naked eye but if you paid close attention to it you could tell the red tint that mixed in the metal on top of that sword users could tell it was a Jian.

Leon knew swords similar of that of Jian but seeing one right now was really rare especially with no modifications of any sort. It was odd, in this day and age.

As the beautiful sunset birthed a new evening many folks kept busy and as the moon broke the horizon Layla found herself stirring.

The female felt refreshed, and energized her body aching for some sort of spar, yet her mind was soon clouded with the thought of the Grimm and how she sheepishly blacked out in the middle of falling. It wasn't her fault, it was normal when you are overwhelmed by shock and fear you'll black out as a result. Honestly she was surprised she was still alive, her attention turned to who she suspected her savior was. "T-thanks Leon.."

Leon noticed she was awake and carefully sat her down and as she spoke he couldn't help but shake his head his mouth not moving to correct her, maybe it was his ego getting in the way but he didn't want to admit what happened. "No problem my princess." With that said, the two took in how quiet the area was. Had they took a wrong turn? Leon didn't know what he did know was that he wasn't going to let the same mistake happen again..so he stuck closer to Layla.

Layla felt him moved closer and couldn't help but force away the cheeky smile that fought onto her lips, as they continued Layla couldn't help but ponder if Leon had gotten any rest. When she passed out they was in the desert and now they was in the kingdom strolling towards where ever they was headed. "Um...Leon? How about we take a quick break? Knowing you I bet you kept going despite being tired." Layla knew it was something the older man would do.

Leon merely replied with a grunt and kept pushing he knew they was on a timer they needed to be at the place of interest by tomorrow night. So what if his shoulders felt heavy and his movements were slower? It didn't matter.

Layla rolled her eye's at the reply she knew he was suffering to an extent so taking charge she came to an stop only to be met by a couple people walking towards them. Maybe it was a local gang? Well considering the weapons they carried they could be simple muggers.

Leon's eyes narrowed on the three people walking towards them each had a bat but it didn't take an smart-ass to figure out what they were planning on doing.

"Looky here boys a pale girl and a dark skinned male loitering around our streets.." The middle man spoke his tone harsh yet devious.

"Yea..yea let's just take care of them?" The one to the right spoke out his bat swinging back and forth.

"Uh I am er hungry.." The last one squeaked before yawning.

It didn't take long for Leon to charge forward he knew he did not need to use his weapon for some lowly thieves nor did he need too put down the bag he was carrying. The three men could only ready themselves as the larger brute closed the distance at great speed. The middle one took him head on and rushed forward only to be met with an left hook to the face. The strike was stronger than both intended it to be, as a result the man flew back and rolled on the floor. Leon's body flashed green for a second, and this was enough to scare off the other two grunts.

The middle man stood up his eye's glancing at the brute with fear, "I-I just wait you fucking huntsman you won't leave this place alive!" With that out the middle man rushed to catch up to his comrades.

Ignoring them the male turned to look at Layla and as if on que he staggered a bit and groaned out maybe he was in use of some rest. Layla took this as a sign to finally help and came to the larger man's side his weight being supported by her. "I seen a place to stay the night a little ways back how about we check it out?"

Yet all she was meet with was a grunt and that was enough too make then head back.

-0000-

The Inn people were nice and enough to give the two a decent room for such an low price though Layla wasn't complaining. She felt like she should at least leave a tip maybe? Of course she would it would help the elderly couple greatly, taking a seat in a wooden chair the female closed her eye's as the moon light blessed her figure through the window.

Layla wasn't anyone special she knew that honestly she didn't even know why she was going to be queen, was it because her father was chief and her mother was queen before? She didn't know. What she did know was that, she needed to get her crest to help her tribe and only her mother could give it to her. She didn't know what it would do or how it would affect her all she knew was that it was important enough for her to be established as a true queen. Though part of her was skeptical why her mother left the tribe, she wouldn't question it at all until they crossed that rode and because when she asked her father she was met with a look of sorrow.

Shaking her head the female bought her knee's up on the chair and rested her head, she couldn't keep thinking of such topics so she opted to think of the Grimm and how she easily blacked out. It wasn't her fault but she couldn't let it happen again, a queen had to be strong for her people correct? So, that meant fighting pass whatever logical fear she was given. But that bought up her next question, could she ever really drawn another humans blood? She knew this journey would challenge her in a way so she had to be mentally prepared no matter the cost.

As the moonlight glossed across her pale milky cream skin, she found herself feeling at ease those thoughts exited her mind as fast as they came. Layla thus stood up her hand coming in contact with her hair as she undid her pony tail; her blonde locks falling and ending at near her rear. As her feet melted against the wooden flooring she made her way to where she sat her items and bending she picked up her sword. " 'Thorn' " She muttered her loose tank top folding as she twisted her torso her shorts staying at thigh length as she began with some stretches.

-0000-

"Mustbi! You and I both know if we don't move soon our tribe will be erased sooner or later!" An tribesman stated as he was getting fed up dealing with bandits and Grimm.

"Yea I know..now please leave we have important business to discuss." Mustbi spoke his emerald eye's focused on the elder in the room.

As the two was left alone the elder couldn't help but cough the air in the room was tense. "I take it she is gone?" The elder spoke out his voice low and weak.

"Y-yes she is.."

"I take it that you don't feel to comfortable about it? She was your daughter after all..ah anyways I am pretty sure she is okay she is in good hands."

"I understand but what if word gets out about her? You and I know she will be hunted if not killed."

"You knew that when you decided to bed the whore..and when you let them both go.." His tone was anything but subtle.

"I won't let you talk about my wife like that you old man!" Mustbi slammed his fist into the flooring as a way to control his anger.

"Yet, here you are letting me? You act as if I am not upset of what my granddaughter has to burden..it's was only a matter of time before someone figured it out you imbecile!" The elder stood up his legs almost giving out. "You can only blame yourself for such an act for creating such an thing.." With that out the elder left Mustbi to unleash his anger.

"Layla your going to be trialed by the gods, I can only hope you prevail.." Standing the father inhaled and exhaled his body shaking in mix of emotions.

-0000-

"S-sir! I cannot tell you how strong he was!" A man cried as his head hung low.

"Still it upsets me a hunter dare's enter our area without coming to me first..upsetting indeed..how did they look again?"

"The man was tall dark brown hair..while the female was a bit average with blonde hair..yet the thing that caught my eye was the scar on the mans cheek!" The lackey yelped feeling ashamed.

"Then gather some men..we will kill this man and take the female as a slave I am sure someone can slave.."

"Y-yes sir."

* * *

**Annnd that ends it for chapter two! Yet still a slow chapter huh, don't worry chapter four is where it really starts to pick up! Well until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**RWBY doesn't **_**b_elong to me I only own the OC(s) used and the story I am doing_**

* * *

As the kingdom awakens like always and the morning sun splashes against the commoners many people were happy to see such a new day. Though migrating over was something no one could really be ready for.

The streets crowed with people and slave auctioneers most people ignored the pleading looks they got from the slaves, while the act of having a Faunus as a slave was illegal and not morally right in Vacuo most did not care as they didn't want to be involved in any shady business that transpired in this kingdom.

As the chains clattered together, and the sound of feet shuffling against the scorching pavement was echoed in people's eardrums the slave's moved to where ever they was being lead. Some more worn out than other's, it was then as one slave fell down from exhaustion. No one questioned where they got these slaves from or if they had families it wasn't necessary since no one dared to speak about them unless it was about: war, trade, selective 'services' or anything illegal.

As the slave struggled to stand back up, bright green eye's could only stand and watch scared of what was too come to the Faunus struggling to stand. The chains around the green eye'd Faunus suddenly rattled and they was immediately pushed out the way their body colliding with the other slaves behind them. The sudden force causing many to topple over and this resulting in passerby's taking a look at what was happening. The auctioneer let out a deep sigh as he brought his hand up to strike the first one that fell, they was old and weak food hasn't been in their system for weeks so what was coming wasn't there fault it was the auctioneer. Green eye's suddenly narrowed, and finding the strength they stood the metal meeting there eardrums.

Feet spread apart and calf muscles flexed and thus she pounced knowing the chains would only hold her back from reaching. Yet, that wasn't what stopped her instead a fist met her face causing her to collapse to the side. Her dark shoulder length hair scattered all around the Faunus laid on the floor her eye"s on the elderly woman getting hit back and forth. It was then she felt a sharp pain in her torso possibly the other auctioneer came? It seemed likely. Closing her eye's she awaited for her umpteenth beating the dirty brown rags that covered her chest not sinking down as her stomach was now inflamed; her heart beating at a quicken rate she simply laid there and waited tears threatening to spill.

Nothing came to the female the brown dirty pants she wore scrapped the pavement as she turned to look at the person that would only help in ruining her life more, but she was met with something that caused her to sallow the dryness in her throat. A dark-skin male stood holding her attacker by the throat, she couldn't make out who he was but all she knew was that he was utterly stupid. Her eye's watched as he tossed the man like a rag doll into the other auctioneer that was currently still beating on the old Faunus.

It was then more auctioneers came to protect there money makers, this resulted in the man to meet them head on. While that was going on a flash on blonde hair was suddenly in front of the dark hair green eye'd Faunus letting her go?

It was then brown orbs clashed against green pools the difference being that brown was gleaming with kindness and compassion, but it felt there was something behind those naturally beautiful brown orbs something..different.

It didn't take long for the pair of humans to let each Faunus go, the people on the streets immediately running away as they knew only trouble could come from what had occurred. Finally free like the rest of her kind, the green eye'd Faunus watched as blonde hair and dark brown hair stood looking at there handy work before both disappeared into the crowd of people running over to check on the unconscious men.

As the wind blew her dark hair she could only stand still her brown rags barely covering up a smudge of her chest, she was smart though she knew she had to flee before she got caught again but these questions plagued her mind...who was those people and would she have enough energy to get back home considering she knew where it was?

-0000-

Layla was euphoric not only had they gotten breakfast her and Leon saved a group of people! "Leon! That was so fun! I can't believe we was able to saved all those people!"

Leon merely chuckled, "Yea, it was good I sorta felt bad for them so when you jumped in and tried to break the chains I had to help.." It seemed all dandy but Leon knew the trouble freeing those slave's he knew that if people remembered there face then they would be wanted in some form of aspect.

"I-If I was in that situation I would want help..or at least to be free from those chains..plus did you see them? They looked like they haven't had a decent meal in a couple weeks!"

"Alright..enough chatting let's hurry up I bet our employers are having a fit about us taking so long.."

With that said, Leon and Layla rushed towards the place of interest the male leading while the female followed suit.

-0000-

Hiding in one of the narrow damp alleyways, a pair of green hues watched the two run off; her breathing hitched slightly as another wave of exhaustion and soreness washed over her. Not letting that stop her she followed suit unaware of why she was doing such an feat.

-0000-

**Back at the Inn**

The placed was overran by men dressed in black each of them sporting some sort of weapon while watching the entrances and exits. The sound of something hitting the wooden flooring bounced off the walls and into the the ears of the men guarding the place.

A man suited in a nice black and white suit stared down at the body on the floor his eye's boring holes into the shaking figure. "So, let's go over this again shall we? You let the two stay here correct? So while they stayed here you didn't pick up any sort of information about them?" The man asked placing the heel of his dress shoes against the figure's side.

"W-we didn't! I-I promise! T-they just stayed the night and left..but before they left they asked us about a bar located a little while from here!" A elderly woman spoke out her voice shaking as tears left her eye's once more.

The man in the fine suit simply glanced at the female before the edges of his lips tore upwards, and what overwhelmed her cries was his laughter his bald head reflecting the light that was in the room. "Looks like someone kept the Vacuo culture live!" The laughter stopped as fast as it came and the mans lips thinned. "At least one of you guys get to live." His voice held no emotion as a gunshot rung out through the Inn.

-0000-

**Layla POV**

Before entering the fine establishment I turned around my heart suddenly felt heavy but I shook it off, "Did you feel that?" I asked Leon but as usual he responded with a grunt. 'Maybe its just my mind playing tricks on me?' I thought to myself as I entered the place.

As I stepped inside I was met with the sour smell of liquor and cheap perfume, that alone didn't stop me from scouting out the area and some part of me thought it would be hard to find the people in the bar but anyone could tell who they were just by the look in there eye's and the atmosphere around them. To be more specific there eye's bore onto me like I was a walking target and I couldn't help but think.

'Did we take to long?'

* * *

**Meh this chapter really wasn't one of my best, but just wait until the next one ;) anyways hoped you guys enjoyed and I will see ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No one's POV**

It didn't take Leon long gather the people that would be aiding them on the Journey towards Mistral. Needless to say as the group all got outside to 'talk' it was rather travail in a way.

As everyone waited outside waiting for someone to break the ice each person decided to simply occupy the time by taking in each and everyone that was huddled up.

Layla's brown pools landed on a mixture of blue and silver eye's, while Leon's dark brown eyes went towards a pair of yellow one's then a nice ocean blue color.

The sound of someone letting out a sigh turned everyone's heads each person looking at the man with glasses that stood with them, "How about a simply introduction? We all say our names and age to establish a decent level of trust?"

"Perfect! I'll start! My name is Layla and I am currently eighteen years old!" The blonde spoke with enthusiasm leaking from her pores.

"Leon..twenty five.." The well built man casually stated knowing that others would follow suit.

"Ptolema and I am twenty four." The female's voice was firm and demanding in a way.

"Amaru and although I don't think it's necessary I am seventeen.." The teenager spoke her burgundy colored hair blowing with the wind softly.

"Ah, my name is Alex but you guys can call me A!" The man who offered before simply grinned his bald head catching many people attention along with his graying beard.

It was then everyone was met with the same silence as before, but unlike last time everybody was looking at the person who hadn't spoke yet.

Grayish blue eye's simply turned his head as a hint of red clouded his cheeks and although no one could tell he was currently hot in the face, they was really expecting an answer.

It took a second for everyone to come to the conclusion that the male wasn't going to speak, but once everyone did see this it made them chuckle.

"Come on kid! You shouldn't be shy in such a moment just say your name so we can all get going.." The bald man stated.

Maybe no one keyed in onto the ending but the male not speaking did, and he felt the malice behind it. So grayish blue eye's bore into a pair of dark glasses and after awhile the younger male simply broke off his gaze.

"Fine anyways..how about we get moving? If I am correct our task is to get to Mistral? Meaning we have to catch a Bullhead? I know a place we can get a good deal for one at.." Not even waiting Alex broke off from the small group and started to lead.

Ptolema simply followed suit her brown hair resting in a tight bun.

Layla took one glance at Amaru before moving forward following the man, 'I can't believe someone younger than me is helping us out..Protecting ME.' She thought to herself a slight scowl on her features.

Amaru didn't fail to notice this and simply rolled her eye's as her feet began moving to follow.

Leon wanted to protest about it but he knew a bullhead would be the safest travel method but something felt off about the whole thing. His view went towards Layla and the male let out a low groan and began to catch up to them.

The quiet kid didn't say a word as he simply lacked behind the group he wanted to be able to see them all as they moved forward nothing wrong with that right?

-0000-

As the group moved the wind began to pick up and many people began to take shelter in their homes.

Ptolema didn't let the wind bother her a bit she was used to the simple things like this nothing special. So as they moved she took a glance to take in what her comrades was wearing.

Amaru was wearing a simple red t-shirt with a black vest squeezing her petite figure as her gloves matched the dark color scheme; adding onto it she had some black leggings on and a red combat skirt, to top it off she had some regular pair of knee length boots. Her burgundy hair was straight and stopped in the middle of her back, slight covering her weapon holster.

Ptolema watched as Layla slowed down to speak with Leon, taking in there current attire she simply sighed.

Layla was wearing a brown skirt that stopped at her knee's and a brown shirt that cupped around her decently sized chest on her side laid her weapon and the compartment it was in, and for fighting purposes her hair was still on the long pony tail.

The dark skinned man on the other hand was still in the outfit he had before the only change being the metal knee braces he added.

Then there was the quiet kid..his out was rather simple like the rest a black hoodie with a black vest on top, plain black jean's with minor rips in them for design maybe and some flat shoes. Though two things stood out about the male: one was his hoodie it was up and tied around resulting in people to guess his hair style and color, the next thing was the weapon he carried well it looked like a sickle but who knew what it could do.

"We are here!" The man ahead yelled out, stopping as he turned around to give everyone a smile.

Leon looked around and noticed they was in the same area. Did they merely traveled straight? "Where is the Bullhead's at?"

"Oh come on you can't be that dumb..you have to know there is a sandstorm coming no one is driving a Bullhead around here.." The bald man spoke before digging into his pocket, "But you guys can have this." Taking out a cube like thing he tossed it in the air towards Leon and Layla.

Leon watched as the box began to change color's in front of them and before he could react it exploded a cloud of red smoking clouding the area, and inhaling it he did.

Layla could only watch as the smoke came at them and in a instant she took it in also her vision going blurry for a second, her legs wobbling slightly as she tried to back up.

In the end both fell eye's closing as they went into a deep sleep.

"Well that was surprisingly easy..I take it you guys were in it for the money? Don't worry you guys will get it...but my boss wanted them so I will just collect.." The man took a step before Ptolema walked in front of the two.

"As much as I want all my share of the money they already forwarded me half.." Ptolema stood her ground and cracked her knuckles with a slight hand twitch, "So I can't let you harm them.."

The man's lips went downwards as she spoke his overall demeanor changing. "Seems like I will have to dispose of you myself.." Digging into his coat pocket the male took out three cube's throwing all of them in Ptolema's direction.

The quiet kid simply watched leaning against the wall it was easy to tell who the victory was in his opinion his eye's went over towards Amaru and he figured she knew the same as she was now sitting on a discarded box on the sidewalk.

The cube's lit of red before exploding in front of the female, the action causing the winds around the area to pick up debris from the pavements scattered all around. The smoke from the bombs, clouding where the female stood. "Too easy.." The graying human said before turning to look at the other two, "I take it you guys are cool with whatever?"

As Alex spoke the smoke began to clear and standing there unfazed was Ptolema her outfit still in tack, her tight grey tank top tucked in her camouflage pants as it hugged her revealing set of 'guns'. The belt she wore still grasping around her waist as she lifted one foot up the heel of her shoe coming up making some dust fly up. "Nice try.." She muttered before taking a step forward, "But as I said you won't be touching them.."

Amaru couldn't help but grin as she stood up her skirt riding up a little as she moved more of her leggings being revealed as a result but as she got next to the other female the tease came to an end. As the wind pushed it back down to it's length. "You can't stop the both of us-especially with your sorry excuse of backup coming.."

**Alex's POV**

'How did this little bitch figure out I had reinforcements coming?' I thought to myself as they two female's glared at me. I didn't know what to say they had me cornered but the boy on the side wasn't helping so maybe if I lasted a couple of minute's they would be here soon correct? "Well..then come at me.."

Both female's began to charge at me and that's exactly what I wanted while they was focused on me I can throw one of my dust infused cubes at the unconscious idiots.

Yet as they charged forward it crossed my mind that these people were hired for their unique combat experience which meant they wouldn't fall for such a thing. So with that in mind the battle truly began.

Ptolema was the first to get close..close enough to land a serious blow. It was bad enough I didn't know what there semblances was but they hadn't drawn their weapons which meant they thought less of me..taking a step back I was barely able to dodge the hook that was thrown at me. Yanking out a silverish cube I tossed it between me and Ptolema and as it busted a strong gust of wind separated us the force making me lose my footing allowing me to slide on the pavement.

Ptolema as I can see didn't budge and as I jumped up my eye's tore away from her and quickly scattered around for the teenager. 'Damn where did she go!' She wasn't in front of me which meant she had to be..my feet pivoted, as I turned the pain that erupted in my side made me regret my action especially when Amaru followed up with a crane kick of some sort.

My feet left the ground and my only thought at the moment was how can such a female be strong enough to kick me off the ground. Before my feet could touch the ground I felt a similar sensation hit my left cheek my glasses flying off my face.

**No one's POV**

As the pair of plastic hit the ground the sound of a window breaking was spat out. Amaru stood straight her almost sickening blue eye's striking inside the house of the broken window. "What a let down.." She muttered letting out a yawn. She was disappointed in the ability of Alex maybe he was all talk?

At that moment something told her to move, her calf-muscles peaked as she squatted and jumped back. A serious of explosion's ruining the home and some of the nearby area's.

As the dust settled Alex was seen standing straight his clothes now tattered as all he sported was some underwear. The ruins of the home standing out as he glared at Amaru both having an intense staring contest before she grinned.

It took Alex no less than a second to understand what was about to happen, dipping his head back the male steadily dodged a fist incoming from the female warrior. Bringing his knee up to lay some sort of damage the male felt confident with this easy counter; well that was until Ptolema blocked the knee with her other arm. The female then followed up with a jab towards Alex's torso, the older gentleman simply side stepped before moving his leg to kick some debris at the brute female.

While he was occupied with that Amaru took this chance to charge forward, her foot pressing against some part of the house as she boosted off of it. As she joined the two she began her own set of strike's a straight heel towards the jaw but to her dismay he dodged and as Ptolema tried footsweep the male he thankfully was able to maneuver away from her own attack.

As the one sided battle went on, graying man felt the need to mix things up. So while he gracefully danced with the two he placed cube's all around.

Knowing his luck and age was going to catch up to him he felt the power of Ptolema's fist and Amaru's heel hit him causing him to fall back onto his ass. "Ah seems like old age really does affect me.." He muttered his red pools pulled up to look at the two, yet before they could react the cubes he placed down began to glow bright.

Yellow and and red cube's began to rubble as fire struck out of sum and lightning out some others. It was a chemical reaction fire and lightning dust would obviously make an explosion.

-0000-

As the explosion went off, the spectator of the match caught on to how much of the terrain would be affect and immediately retreated towards the two unconscious pair and applied pressure on them as the rough winds blew throughout the area.

Nearby building getting caught in the crossfire as many people left their house's to check what was going on; the families in the buildings that got caught unfortunately getting caught in the crossfire.

As fire began to spread around and the smoke cleared slightly the quiet male tried to key in on who was standing but the dust and ash made it impossible to see. Not wanting to leave the sides of the two currently lying on the floor the male could only wait to see if he got a turn, though being so consumed in what was going on he didn't feel the presence of a Faunus sneaking up on him.

-0000-

Alex coughed as ash reached his lungs his body stiff and sore from the amount of pressure and heat from the explosion, good thing he had enough aura to withstand it. With a low simile, he closed his eye's his breathing and heart rate slowing slightly.

"Y-you know..maybe in another life things would've been different." He spat a weak cough following suit as crimson liquid left his mouth and stained his beard.

A figure stood up tall and although no words were said they just looked down at the male.

"Maybe if this offer didn't come up I wouldn't had done such a thing..but.." A lone tear left his right eye as he looked at the metal pipe that was lodged through his chest.

-000-

***The day before***

Alex let out a low sigh as he left the bar it was annoying waiting for two people that was taking forever. "Ah pardon me.." He muttered pushing pass a couple people his bald head reflecting the moon light above. The old man's feet carried him towards a cemetery and as he signed in for the millionth time he began to move down the gravel road, the fake grass blowing with the wind as he moved. Soon he came to a stop at a gravestone.

"I have a feeling after today I will lose my streak my love..don't get mad though I will be back nothing can kill this old man!" The male chuckled his hand coming to his gut as a sort of support. "I've been here everyday since the day you passed...sadly it will be broken thanks to this job I took.." Alex eye's looked at the name on the gravestone, "This job will give me enough money though for the other two grave's though...in the end at least we will all be under the same dirt..."

"So Olivia Backster..just wait alright?" His voice croaked out as his eye's went towards a photo of a nice family that laid at the bottom of the grave...it was then the male sniffed and began to leave. The moonlight carefully engulfed the picture of the family, the picture of a happy father with his loving wife and only son each showing there pearly whites.

As Alex was leaving four men walked up to him and stopped him, of course he was ready for what could happen yet what he was thinking could happen didn't instead he was meet with an offer only a fool could avoid in his case. The chance at getting the money for the two graves plus an place where they could be buried alone away from other corpses? That wasn't all though they offered more money than he was getting!

Of course he accepted and he was given a location to drag them to and people would be either there or coming to pick them up.

Alex wasn't usually a bad guy but he hardly knew the people he was escorting if he was being honest and he wanted the best offer, so he felt like he choose wisely.

All that was left was to do the task..

-000-

***Present***

As the male grew weaker he couldn't help but sallow the blood that was resting in his mouth, maybe he should've been smarter? Nothing ever came from taking the easy route and it was somewhat karma or a bad joke..he told his son that many times and here he was trying to take it? At least he should warn them about whoever wanted the escorts? "W-watch your back..someone wants.." Before he could finish a brick had been thrown onto his head, blood splattering everywhere.

"..." With that done the figure began to walk back to the Leon and Layla.

-0000-

Back at the cemetery the photo casually fell forward onto the grave the setting sun slowly leaving its view. The shadow's taking over looming over the fallen picture.

* * *

**A/: Sorry to leave it there things will be picking up as a I said before next update will be next week as I am sick though if I feel better sometime Monday! Thank you and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

As the smoke in the area began to clear out, two figure's one tall one short was seen coming out. Both clothes in decent condition for some reason though as they moved the larger one realized that this altercation was anything but over.

Ptolema let out a low groan as she began to rush towards her fallen comrades Amaru not that far behind. It seems he was able to fulfill his task at least.

The faunus female held up a brick her green orbs plastered on the person that hovered above her savior she didn't know why but maybe at this she'd feel like she fulfilled her repayment? Though was that generally necessary? On top of that when did she feel the need to do such a thing? Whatever was possessing her to do such a thing she knew it wasn't going to stop now.

Before her arm can come down a large gust of wind blew over the area causing many civilians to fall back and or crouch down so they wouldn't be blown away. Unfortunately for her she was that lucky and ended up flying onto her back her head bouncing against the concrete resulting in her eye's closing.

The gust of wind cleared the smoke and hundreds of men was seen each with some type of pipe and or bat to add into the mix everyone was dressed the same besides the two people that was in front of the large group the dead body being blocked from the amount of people.

Ptolema looked back and let out yet another groan this time turning to face the large group.

Amaru let her eye's flicker towards the male that was standing tall hovering above Leon and Layla. It was then she took it upon herself to turn with the brute of a female and face the new attackers though this time she knew she had to draw her weapon.

"Ah I take it the two unconscious people are the people of interest then? Well, at least that's my assumption what do you think Pack?" A man spoke dressed in a simple bullet proof vest and some pants though he was missing socks and shoe's it didn't seem to bother him.

"Perhaps.." Pack muttered lowly before his view went towards the dead body that could be seen from his view. "Looks like we didn't have to dispose of the old man.." The man yawned before looking at the two female's that was in the way of the intended targets. "Pick what do you say about those two?"

Pick squinted his eye's his usual black one's turning pink it was then he let breath of air to make his annoyance clear to the world, "They aren't going to let us touch or get near the targets along with that it seems the figure in the hoodie hovering above the two also won't let us near..there is also a faunus on the floor back there that will fight besides that everyone else seems confused or scared.."

It was clear and with that out Pack ran a hand through his dark hair, his boots crushing some pebbles underneath him. "Sooo..I take it we must fight?"

"Of course Pack..but be careful.." Pick turned to look at his twin brother his eye's going back to it's normal dark color, "Stay on your toe's and don't get your white suit too dirty.."

"Men!"

Ptolema couldn't read lips but she heard the sound of someone yelling 'Men' and that was enough for her to narrow on the group of people. "Little girl..I know we barely met but in order to ensure some sort of relationship in this journey I hope you listen..I'll take the two identical twins you handle to lackeys?"

"Sure..but next time I want the challenge.." Amaru spoke noticing the men began to charge Pick and Pack leading them with some metal bats each.

"I'll keep that in mind." It was simple words and as they left the browned haired brute's mouth she took off towards the group.

Amaru on the other hand stood still for a moment her legs thus bent and she leaped into the air the spot she jumped from having dust around it; when Amaru landed her feet was occupied by a body. "Hello boys." Her voice held a sort of coldness in it as she was now in the middle of the men.

Ptolema on the other hand keep moving her legs carrying her closer and closer to the two brothers maybe? Not letting the thought dwell on her mind she watched as each brother ran on different side's of her.

Pick went left while Pack when right both male's closing the distance easily as one threw a high kick Ptolema easily crouched but was met with a low kick to the face. Pack's happy nature was soon replaced with a wave of nervousness as his kick didn't even make the female budge instead of her moving her head and rubbing the bruise that should be there she simply sighed as the spot flashed green for a moment. This alone caused the Pack to back up, as his brother began to jump back though Pack saw the female raise up with great speed her hand balled up into a fist as it collided with Pick's jaw. The strike alone caused the male to raise off the floor.

Ptolema followed up with a jab to the stomach the blow having enough power to shatter the poor teens yellow aura. If that wasn't enough she grabbed a hold of his body before it could leave her reach and tossed it at the men that came rushing at her.

Pack mentally cursed as he watched his brother get manhandled it wasn't a pretty sight but that was enough for him to toss fear aside. Dashing at her faster than before he stopped right next to her his heels gripping the floor, and out came a right hook it was slow but he knew she would feel the pain. Well he thought so..but as he threw it the female moved her body back a bit easily letting swing miss, not taking a loss Pack brought his other hand around the metal bat following with it as it came forth.

The female caught the bat with her hand and yanked it out of the teens grasp and to follow up she clocked the male full of shock in the face his body flying back as his back hit the ground. Blood left his nose as he felt his eyelids get heavy, 'Who the hell is this?'

Pick let out a battle cry as he came back around both hands on the bat as he swung his with great force at the brown haired woman that downed his brother. A crack was echoed into the air and the sound of a body dropping was heard. Ptolema watched as the male she hit well on the ground not moving, the bat that was being swung before resting in her hand. As the two bats filled her grip she turned her attention to Amaru.

Amaru jumped back as she dodged another pipe and following that she side stepped as another attack missed from someone else. Attacking in numbers did have it's advantages but the female knew she could handle and when more men came to add onto the attack she simply jumped in the air landing on one of the mens shoulder's. "This is a waste of my time.." Jumping off the man making him fall down she twisted in the air her skirt following her body.

As she came down her foot hit the head of one of the men causing him to fall out resulting in the other men yelling and charging; her quick movements let her draw out her weapon as they came in and out came a short sword the odd thing about it was that although it was made at a metal it seemed compacted and as her 'Star' was out she felt her body grow lighter and she began to move at abnormal speed or at least for the average hunter and or huntress. In swift moments bodies began to drop as she moved her Star slicing the men open like the way a mother slices oranges for her kids. For the last man though she lodged her sword through his throat his blood reaching the tip of the sword and a droplet being born as she kicked the body off her weapon to let him bleed out.

During the seconds of battle the female was surprisingly clean as then yellow clashed with blue the two women stared at each other as if they was speaking to each other in looks.

Pack found this moment the best to strike and as he stood he dug in his pocket to take out a pocket knife, releasing the blade he let out a battle cry before stabbing the gorilla like female in the neck. Yet instead of seeing a body drop, her watch as the metal snapped and in slow motion he saw as it fly pass his eye's and as the piece hit the floor Ptolema turned and threw a cross directly at his face. His body going limp as he fell down onto the floor.

It was then Amaru touched Ptolema's shoulder her small dainty fingers gently tapping against the rough shoulder blades. Ptolema had to exhale as a result her eye's darting towards the one touching her and in that moment she vowed the be wary around the female.

* * *

The quiet male simply watched as that huge altercation took place, it wasn't everyday you get to see something of that nature occur. Though he fought himself mentally about watching longer he began to ponder how to wake up the money makers. His blueish silver eyes glanced towards the two and he couldn't help but poke both of them in the side yet to his consternation they didn't budge.

The faunus let out a groan as she lifted up rubbing her temple maybe it was cause of the way she fell or the fact she was missing in a bunch of health departments mainly the general one's being hungers, sleep, and hydration. Staggering as she stood the female couldn't help but notice her vision was blurred and as she took a step forward towards her savior's her senses felt off; the pebble she stepped on not registering until she was closer to the pair.

After what seemed like forever to her she muttered some words before passing out her body resting on the male'a back.

The quiet young adult couldn't help but raise a brow as he felt something heavy laying on him, though that wasn't the first thing to swirl around in his head he pushed the rest down as he recalled what he heard in a somewhat weak voice. It was obvious it was the person on his back as they seemingly was the only people left the rest of the civilians booked it as soon as it was safe.

Watching the set of female's come back he let out a breath of fresh air knowing he had to maybe answer why he didn't help.

* * *

The sound of something dripping into a puddle was echoed into the air and although Layla could only see pitch black she notice a set of red. The red got closer and she felt panicked yet calm? Odd, but what was odder was when the red got closer and closer and to her surprise it was a mirror?

The female awoke with a jump her forehead lingering with sweat as her figure trembled slightly she didn't know why she was like this or what the hell the dream meant but it didn't matter at the moment. What was of importance was the fact she was alone in a room and it was dark everywhere..the blinds blocking the moonlight from entering.

As the female stood her head began to bang against her forehead and it felt like it was thumbing like her heart and all she could hear was ringing for a moment. Her feet carried her to the closes door and as she opened it the bright light blinded her vision. It was after awhile when she start to get pass the bright lights, and as her eyes adjusted she saw Leon and the other's!

Leon was talking to the female that was nearly the same age as him? Her name no coming to her tongue at the moment, but not to far from them was the male in the hoodie and Amaru both eyeing down a green eye'd girl that looked oddly familiar! It was then the female's mind began to click that was one of the many slave's she saved and she remembered caused she simply never seen such astonishing green hue's before.

Taking note that no one noticed her appearance yet she decided to make herself known, "I'm back!"

Leon broke his conversation with Ptolema to welcome the princess as he was custom too. "Layla! You are awake and well? Anyways Ptolema just told me about what happened and how they all protected us and just the run down.." The male muttered lowly not wanting to show off to much excitement from her awakening.

"I roughly remember some of it..though I can't help but wonder why the faunus is tied up?" Her voice peaked as she looked Amaru and the quiet male.

"Well.._princess_.." Amaru's emphasis on princess didn't go unnoticed by anyone as she continued, "Our companion over here.." Her thumb shot at the male in the hoodie. "Doesn't wanna explain why he didn't just end her.." Amaru spat with light humor in her voice.

"Well do you wish to explain yourself?" Layla asked not knowing where she was getting such a powerful feeling from truthfully they didn't need to answer to her..and the male didn't he just let out a sigh before turning his attention to the set of green eye's on him. "Anyway's untie her..she doesn't mean harm..we did save her from those dangerous people! She probably wanted to thank us if anything!"

Amaru forced herself not to eye-roll at the ego but she did as what was said, and as the faunus was soon free.

As the faunus stood her brown rags swayed barely covering a thing causing Leon to avert his eye's while the quiet one simply watched a red tint glowing on his face slowly though this caused Amaru to set her foot on his jaw making him fly back.

Before Amaru could go on the faunus spoke up, "I-I thank you! I-I w-want to r-repay..repay the favor! I want to help you with something!" Her voice was raspy and she couldn't help but cough soon after.

Layla eye's opened wide as the faunus spoke she knew how to help in many ways already..she just had to consult with Leon.

It seemed Leon already knew the look on Layla's face and he was the one to break the awkward silence, "How about you help us by protecting us as we travel to our destination? You will get paid for helping of course.." Though he didn't want it he knew Layla did they didn't even know this slave's name nor if she had combat experience but Layla didn't care..and it made her somewhat happy.

Ptolema was the first to comment on this decision. "Excuse me what make's you think the rest of us would allow it? Allowing someone random to join our squadron and with no knowledge of their background and or combat prowess?"

"Then how about we get to know each other? Let's start small talk like name's again..and basic things.." Layla offered.

Leon was quick to revolt, "No, we need to leave as soon as possible.."

"It's night time plus team bonding will help us if we are ever attacked again like so.." Ptolema added unfazed by Leon's words.

"I'm down.." Amaru spoke acting like Leon wasn't even there.

The no named male simply shrugged not really caring.

"I-I'll start..M-my name i-is..Pearl.."

* * *

**A/N My bad for the short chapters and fights but from here on things will be picking up! Anyways see ya next time!**


End file.
